


Attachment Is Dangerous

by skullfucker



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied Stalking, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Possessive Behavior, Yandere Glitchtrap, and barely mentioned, but its like really half assed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullfucker/pseuds/skullfucker
Summary: Jeremy was your best friend. Jeremy was a good man.Jeremy was always there for you.Jeremy is suffocating you.
Relationships: Glitchtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, Jeremy (Five Nights at Freddy's: Help Wanted)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Attachment Is Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween. 
> 
> hey, imagine jeremy doesnt end up committing paper shredding face death
> 
> heres a game: take a shot each time i mention "you". i guarantee youll be either dead, or heavily intoxicated by the end.

Jeremy was your friend.

Jeremy was a nice man. Tall, thin stature, messy, dark brown hair that flipped this way and that. Blue eyes that you had a feeling he knew captivated people. He was outgoing, carefree, an overall nice guy to be around. It was no miracle that he was accepted the job to test out that new FNaF game.

Right, a couple of months ago, the new game was being announced, you remembered, it was made to clear up any past mistakes or rumours that had arisen over time. Alongside that, came beta testers. Jeremy was one of them. He had come to you, oh so excited, nearly vibrating in happiness. He really loved the franchise, you could tell that much. You'd even come around and watch him as he plays the game. It was amusing to see him flinch and scream when there was a jump scare, then proceed to stand there with his mouth slightly ajar. It was almost cute.

Sometimes, he would allow you to play for a bit, urging you to never mention it to Fazbear Entertainment or _anything_. You'd tell him of things he never picked up on, joking about how you ended up swallowing the puppet which made the character start to heave for breath. He found it amusing, eyes crinkling in laughter.

You'd also mention the weird rabbit you would see, waving at you _._ He would usually offer you a quizzical expression, smiling nervously and waving it off as a glitch, then joked about how it added to the atmosphere of the game.

Foolishly, you had agreed at the time, joking around with him. But as of late, the game seemed to have been getting to him.

He was almost... Emotionless, standing there blankly staring at the wall or whatever he was holding in his hand. Sometimes, he would ask you how his phone works, or if you remembered his password, which you seemed was a huge red flag for something. His reaction time was slow, or, he wouldn't even answer you when you called his name, as if it held no meaning to him. Nevertheless, however, you shoved your worries aside and merely kept up your usual charade, staying by his side.

But he would start acting even stranger, constantly asking you if he could hold your hand, if you could come with him down the hall, come with him to the store. It was weird, yes, but you had brushed it off as him acting like the inner child inside, coupled together with his oddly fluid, bouncy movements.

He had stopped mentioning the game he was beta testing — you found it strange, as he had always gushed about how fun it was, how scary it was. Eventually, you had questioned him about it, apologising if it hit a weak spot, but he surprisingly answered with a grin.

"They fired me!" He had chirped out, fiddling with his phone. "Guess I did something wrong, so they just _got rid of me_."

The lingering sense of uneasiness washed over you when he had spoken and you dropped the subject completely. At the time, in retrospect, maybe you shouldn't have asked him that, it still seemed to be such a deep cut in his eyes.

As well as that, he became increasingly strange. Clingy, if that word would be correct. "I don't like that person," He would say. "Could you stop hanging out with them?" Always, he would argue, insisting that he knew what was best for you, and that you should listen to your best friend in the entire world.

Or, how he would acquire such weird nicknames for you. _Dear_ , _Darling_ , and _Honey_ to name a few. It would've been cute if he hadn't been becoming so clingy, even more than you had previously stated, and violent towards other people. Of course, he'd justify these actions by stating that he's just trying to do what's best for you. Best friends stick together!

But, how strange was it, considering the fact that your friends slowly but surely began to drop off, either ghosting you or pretending to never see you in public. It left you alone, Jeremy, of course, being the only one by your side to pick you back up with his oh so loving gaze. One person isn't enough, they can't sustain your social needs or wants, and Jeremy hadn't exactly been acting like the most gentlemanly person that there ever was, so for once, you truly and utterly had felt alone.

Spending time with Jeremy had become more of a chore rather than a pleasurable experience. It was as if you were watching over a child who has attachment issues. He held you in his lap while you both watched movies, loomed over your shoulder while you cooked, and sometimes, you would catch a glimpse of him when you were working. He had better things to do, you knew that, so it was completely and utterly bizarre to think that he'd spend his precious time stalking and spending time with you. Not only that, but it was also unnerving and creepy. Though, at the time, it didn't seem as bad.

You had questioned him about it, eventually. "Are you okay?" He had spoken to you in an almost belittling tone. "I'd never do something like that. It was probably somebody who looked like me." At the time, you barely even noticed the sly grin creeping up onto his face as he wrapped his arms around you, pressing your face into his chest. His voice crooned in a soft, dark tone, "You probably need a nap."

And if that wasn't enough, things didn't get better as the months began to pass. Further, and further until a full year was thrown out before your very eyes. Time sure does fly by fast when you're dreading each day more than the other. To make matters worse, as well, you're beginning to have nightmares. That damned rabbit from the game, it haunted you. Towering over you, staring down with lavender, offset eyes, twitching, gurgling noises emitting from its suit. It would stare, head following your movements. Always, before you would wake up to escape, its arms would wrap around you, the itchy fur pressing against your skin, scarily real. Its not speaking, at least not in a way that you could understand. Only gargles and what seemed to be heavy breathing. Slowly, its arms began to trap you. Squeezing until your vision blurs and the world becomes visible once again.

When you finally jolt up, anxiety and fear leap down your spine and clinging to you in the form of a thin layer of sweat. You breathe heavily, swallowing the knot in your throat as you convince yourself that its not real, that you're here, alone, in your room.

Except, you're not.

As your eyes adjust to the darkness, a tall figure almost blocks your view. Someone, or something, stands in front of your bed with a tilted head, twitching, gargling like the rabbit in your dream was doing. But this time, there's no faintly glowing eyes, no reaching out to you, just standing there like a crazed lunatic. The silhouette is familiar, too familiar to be anything other than something you already know. And that's when it hits you like a sack of bricks.

Jeremy.

Of fucking course it's him — why wouldn't it be? Why wouldn't Jeremy sneak into your house at night and stand over your bed creepily while he watches you sleep? That's just who he is nowadays, isn't it, much to your dismay and concern. If this was all a huge prank on you, you didn't know. If it was, then it would be a pretty shitty joke for someone to play on you. Even for Jeremy's standards. But with the way that he's acting, a part of you dreads that this isn't a joke or a prank. The two of you lock eyes, an indecipherable emotion swirling within his own, alternating pools of blue. Almost fearing for your own life, you begin to shift in place, parting your dry lips to speak,

"What are you doing here, Jeremy?" He doesn't answer. "Jeremy," You push, forcing yourself to sit up, readying to either run or protect yourself. "What are you doing in my house?"

He doesn't respond. He doesn't even acknowledge the fact that you've woken up, just staring. It makes you think of your nightmare, and you're once again reminded of the hell your mind is putting you through. Was Jeremy even awake? To your knowledge, he wasn't a sleepwalker, and the fact that he'd even be able to get here is.. alarming, to say the least.

Finally, you hear him speak. He's only mumbling a few words about something you definitely couldn't understand, though. Throwing aside your own personal thoughts and feelings, you feel yourself become more worried about him rather than yourself. Even if his behaviour is concerning, raising a lot of red flags, and making you really think that you should cut ties with the now-spontaneous man. For your safety and his, you remind yourself, you have to make sure that he's okay.

As your thoughts clear, you feel Jeremy begin to shift, his breathing becoming more controlled, and his body swaying. "Sorry," He straightens up his posture, looming over you, almost. For just a few moments, he's acting like a normal human being. Like normal, old Jeremy. You knew that wouldn't last very long. Eventually, his mind would clear and he would go back to being creepy.

"Jeremy," You shakily speak up. "I want you to tell me what the fuck that this was." There's a sudden stop in his breathing, but you can tell he's craning his head to the side to face you. "I'm being serious, Jeremy." Unsurprisingly, he doesn't answer you. Staring endlessly, a blank expression on his face. You swear you see a flare spark in his eyes, but you convince yourself that it was either your imagination or the lighting. Your eyes narrow, eyebrows furrowing together. "If you don't tell me, I'm going to call the police."

Well, he doesn't seem to think so.

Jeremy's fingers began to twitch and before you knew it, he was slowly stepping over to your bed, coming closer as you backed up, crawling over your body, and planting one of his hands right next to your head, staring down at you. "No." He states bluntly, lifting up one leg over your side to ensnare you within his grasp. "I have to protect you, I have to make sure you're _safe_." His breathing begins to heave, body starting to tremble as if he was cold. He's going to break down, you can tell. "You're just so perfect and nice, so delicately filled with flesh and blood I can't help but _love_ you." After dropping that bomb, your mouth feels dry. "You just don't understand how harsh and disgusting the world is. What if somebody murdered you? Got rid of you like you were nothing more than a truff? Cast aside like a worthless toy? That's why I'm here." His hand runs along the side of your face, eyes almost glowing an ominous lavender tint. "Your friends never cared about you as I did. They don't truly know you, they don't care. So I got them out of the photo for us."

His thumb runs along your cheek, pressing against your subtle blemishes, face lowering closer to yours and you instinctively roll your head to the side, a scowl crawling onto your face. "Jeremy, what the fuck? L-love? Is that why you're doing this? Because that-" You swallow shakily, "That doesn't make any logical sense. This isn't normal, you're- you're invading my privacy and creeping me out!" Hatred seethed from your clenched teeth, hands pressing against his almost-concave chest. He simply stares directly at you, occasionally blinking with twitching lips as if he was amused by you. Amused by how you were acting.

"Are you done with your temper tantrum?" A chuckle came from him, the low rumble sending shivers down your spine, "I hate it when you call me by that name. Sometimes, its as if you're as idiotic and dense as a child." Your pupils contract at his words, eyebrows furrowing together before he speaks up once more, "You just don't understand." He sighed, drooping his shoulders. "I don't like repeating myself, dollface. As much as I like seeing you as confused as a child being forced to watch their worst nightmares come true, I think it's somewhat annoying that your intelligence doesn't combat that of mine."

What the fuck does that even mean?

Second thought, you didn't even want to know. Since when did Jeremy become an arrogant, high and mighty asshole? Was he just secretly always this way, and just hid it from you? No, that couldn't be it. What if this stems from the game? Is that a plausible answer? If you were to be completely honest with yourself, the answer seemed so bleak and far away, much too fogged within the twists and turns of intertwining facts. And even so, it irked you, the way he mentioned he hated how you called him by _his_ name. As if he wasn't even Jeremy himself. Furthermore, his attitude is annoying.

Severely.

Suddenly, he spoke up. "Why can't you understand?" How are you supposed to even respond to that? "The hints I've dropped should've been enough to catch your attention, I don't-" He paused, swallowing thickly. "I don't like how you still think I'm _him_." Hatred radiated from his body, thumbs pressing against your cheeks painfully. "I'm not _Jeremy_. I'm not your pompous little boy-toy of a friend. My name is-" He cut himself off, seemingly stuck deep in thought. "My name is.." With a shake of his head, he clicked his tongue and backed away from you. "No, that doesn't matter."

As his eyes begin to stare deeply into your own, you notice deep swirls of purple calling out to you, hypnotising whatever part of you that wanted to desperately get away. "Because, from my standpoint.." The world around you began to crumble, fading away, leaving only you and 'Jeremy' in a void of black, shadows overcasting his face. He was changing, but you couldn't tell what to. Was it a man with silver eyes and a large grin? You don't know, but perhaps there was a flash of that. How about a large rabbit suit with lavender eyes that haunts your dream? You still don't know. All you know, is that as your vision fades, he speaks up in a voice that's a little too accented to be his own, eyes glowing with that purple hue you dread.

_"You won't be talking or looking at anyone for a very, very long time."_

**Author's Note:**

> guess you could call this a digital disgrace, huh.


End file.
